A problem with hanyous
by MoonlightxMorphine
Summary: Inuyasha abandons Kagome in her time of need. when he finally comes back will she be angry, mad, sad, or happy? InuKago
1. i will never forgive you

Ok I thought of this story today (Easter!) And I just couldn't help myself!!

DISCLAIMER: okay if I owned Inuyasha then this is what would happen: (clears throat) Sango would go ahead and make out with Miroku, Miroku would stop being the pervert he is, Inuyasha would stop being a smart ass, Kagome would drop the 'Kikyo and Inuyasha' thing and just go ahead and punch the bitch, and I could name a LOT of other things but I choose not to. Long story short, I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!!!

Kagome's pov

I picked up the colorful basket, chocolate, candy and beautiful dyed eggs and set them around me on the table. Today was Easter and I would be decorating the basket that would sit in the middle of the table when we ate dinner. I tussled the green grass already in the basket carefully put each egg in one by one and popped in a few mini chocolate bunnies. Then a handful of bubble gum eggs. Finally I sprinkled some dark chocolate yellow colored eggs on top of that. I sniffed the air and it smelled strongly of chocolate since my smell was magnified 10 times that of a blood hound.

'I bet if Inuyasha was here he would eat the whole thing including the eggs! WAIT NO!" I mentally kicked myself for even thinking that name. I would _never_ think of the bastard that abandoned me to save Kikyo. I tried to shake away the thought but I couldn't. Maybe a shower would help. I walked up to the bathroom door and twitched my tail in annoyance as I heard someone flush the toilet. Souta walked out and grinned.

"Thanks a lot freak." I said sarcastically.

"Look who's talking." he mumbled. I can't believe he thought I didn't just hear that! I raised my hand and let out a small but powerful amount of energy. It sent Souta flying into his room and I used my mind to shut the door and click the lock that I had fastened earlier on the _outside_ of the door.

"KAGOME LET ME OUT _NOW_!!!!!"

"Say it..."

"Yourpowerfulandi'maloser." he babbled.

"Sorry I didn't catch that."

"Your. Powerful. And. I'm. A. Loser."

"What?!??!"

"YOUR POWERFUL AND I'M A LOSER NOW LET ME OUT!!!" I smiled and reluctantly flipped the lock back and hopped into the bathroom before he could do anything. I shut the door and put a towel on the towel rack. I pulled the lever over to hot and stepped in the shower. (A/n after taking her clothes off)

I let the water flow over my body and just stood there, the memory clear in my head.

flash back

I was bound to a tree by Naraku's energy force and cut all over from Kagura's wind blade. My bow and arrows had been thrown to the side by a possessed Sango before I could fight back. My breathing was unsteady and Inuyasha was close to losing his consciousness. His tetsuiga was in his hands, scratched and barley worth fighting with. The wind scar was just sucked into Kanna's mirror every time he attacked so what was the point in doing so?? Kikyo's bow was broken and her arrows strewn all over the place. She was cut but not bleeding, the souls of the dead flowing out of her. Her voice was scratchy and the spell that resurrected her was wearing off. Inuyasha glanced at me, then her, then ran over to her. I was shocked and so sad that I couldn't even manage the word 'sit'. He placed his hand over her cut while a still possessed Sango beat the hell out of me with her fists. His energy drained into the cut sealing it and giving power to the spell. Inuyasha finally lost his consciousness and fell to the ground. Kikyo picked him up and fled leaving me to die. The spell wore off on Sango and one sight at my bruised, beaten, bleeding, body made her fall to the ground with pain pounding in her heart. Miroku, Shippo, and Kilala were all back at camp not knowing what was going on. While Naraku was laughing at the sight of me and Sango and the thought of Inuyasha, I stretched my leg out as far as I could (causing me great pain) and picked up the now full shikon jewel. I tossed it up with my feet and caught it in my mouth. I wished to become a half demon, and so it would be. I sprouted ears and a tail my mortal ears disappearing and my nails grew long and sharp. I felt power flow through my body and I burst out of Naraku's imprisonment. He disappeared seeing my power and I picked up Sango and ran back to camp, my wounds now partially healed. That bastard. I would never forgive the hanyou Inuyasha for choosing Kikyo over me. And leaving me to die.

end flash back

I turned off the water and stepped out of the shower wrapping my towel around me. I looked on the back of the toilet where my clothes were supposed to be, but they weren't. I cracked open the door and screamed.

"SOUTA COME. HERE. NOW!!!!!!" Souta came running sort of afraid I would hurt him if he didn't.

"What?"

"Don't _what_ me Souta. Where in the _hell_ are my clothes!??!"

"I didn't touch them!!"

"Swear?"

"Swear!!!" he ran away and I stepped back into the bathroom closing the door.

"Are you looking for these?" a turned around and saw the most dreadful person standing there.

"INUYASHA SIT!" nothing happened. Oh damn I forgot that when I changed into a cat hanyou I gave up my priestess powers.

"GIVE ME THOSE!" I clawed his face and snatched my clothes out of his hands.

"What was that for?!?!?!"

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?!? DID YOU _REALLY_ JUST SAY WHAT WAS THAT FOR??!?!!?!?!??!?! HOW ABOUT LEAVING ME TO DIE IN THE FOREST WITH SANGO PUNCHING THE HELL OUT OF ME AND DRAINING YOUR OWN ENERGY TO SAVE THAT BITCH!!!!!!!!!" My heart pounded and my chest heaved in and out. I sensed noone else in the house but us. My grandpa and mother and Souta must have heard me yelling and knew that Inuyasha was back and left. He reached forward.

"Kagome I-"

"Don't touch me!" I punched him square in the jaw. That sent him flying in to the mirror smashing it. I went to my room, changed, and felt someone pull my tail through the tail hole in my skirt. I turned around and Inuyasha was standing there.

"What are you still doing here?"

" I need to talk to you."

"I'm not listening."

"Kagome" I swung my fist around but he caught it.

"Listen to me. When I went over to Kikyo I thought I would have enough energy to save you too. But what I didn't know is that the spell that resurrected her took all of my life energy. I was half dead and she just now nursed me back to full health. I really did want to come and talk to you but she wouldn't let me until I was at full health." I didn't know what to think. Was this a load of crap or the truth???

I started to turn away but Inuyasha grabbed me by my waist and pulled me close.

"Please believe me." I glanced away but he pulled me even closer and kissed me. When we pulled apart I stared into his eyes and suddenly felt sort of sleepy.

"Inuyasha what are you doing?"

"Your coming with me to the bone eaters well. I didn't want to have to force you but it's clear that you won't go without a fight."

"Inuyasha-"

"Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. Just sleep."

"But-"

"Sleeeeeeeep."

so what do you think. Please review it will only take a couple of minutes. And people who review get to order me to read any story they want and review on it! SWEAR JUST SEND THE MESSAGE AND I WILL DO IT!!!!

-Amanda


	2. awkward silences

Okay chp 2 is FINALLY here!!!

DISCLAIMER: no Inuyasha owned here

Kagome's pov

I woke up on the other side of the bone eaters well. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo were all there. Shippo literally tackled me glad to see me. Sango helped me up and I had a few questions for her.

"How in the hells did Inuyasha cause me to fall asleep like that!?!?"

"I don't know I think he said something about breaking off two of the shards and putting them behind his eyes which is really gross by the way. And yeah now he can like just stare at someone and make them fall asleep it's kind of creepy." I was pissed. Where is he??

"Looking for me?" I turned around and there he was. He couldn't just use his stupid shard powered eyes on me like that! I didn't know what to do so I just punched him onto the ground. That vented some of my anger but I wasn't finished. I picked him up and threw him across the ground.

"What you said back at my house... was that the complete and TOTAL truth!?!"

"Yes I swear."

"Then I'm sorry for punching you but... WHY IN THE HELLS DID YOU USE YOUR EYES ON ME LIKE THAT?!?! YOU COULD'VE JUST ASKED ME TO GO AND I WOULD'VE SAID YES!!!!"

"WELL I TOOK THE PUNCH IN THE FACE AS A NO!"

"WELL YOU KISSED ME SO THAT MADE ME WANT TO GO!" my hand flew to my mouth. Why couldn't I learn to not say what I was thinking??? Inuyasha grinned and that was it! I tackled him onto the ground and we began wrestling. Sango, Miroku, And Shippo were watching like it was some kind of show. I couldn't blame them. I fell over and so did Inuyasha, both of us too tired to move. Inuyasha was still grinning but I just ignored.

"So what do we do now? I kind of need to go back home and study for an science exam."

"Oh big deal" Inuyasha stated.

"Big deal? It counts for a quarter of my grade! I do forgive you for the Kikyo thing but not for the eye thing so can I go? Wait a second, why am I even asking?" I started to run for the well when I noticed Inuyasha was following me.

"Don't you dare!" I said diving into the well. He followed me.

Inuyasha's pov

Why was Kagome so upset? Was it really that big of a deal? I mean come on I told her the truth but yet she immediately wants to go study for some stupid exam. Guess she was really hurt thinking I chose Kikyo over her.

"Inuyasha go back now! I can't study with you breathing down my shoulder!" we were in her room. She was at her desk studying and I was glancing at her paper trying to figure out what the heck she was writing.

"Fine I'll sit on the bed." Her stupid cat was climbing all over me and so I set him on the ground and he pranced off towards his food bowl.

"Kagome supper's ready!" we all walked into the kitchen and sat at the table. There was an awkward silence until Souta broke it.

"So Inuyasha what's it been like without Kagome?" Kagome's face turned deep red in anger and she took off her shoe and threw it at him.

"Ow! I was just asking!" she didn't say anything; just kept shoving pork in her mouth. The meat was pretty good, though I wish I could say the same about the potatoes. The awkward silence returned and we ate the rest of our dinner.

"Can I be excused??" Souta asked.

"Fine" his mother answered. He jumped out of his seat and took off down the hall. We heard a door slam and something break. What was he mad about?

"Souta!!!!! Are you okay???" Kagome and her mother yelled. Kagome's grandfather stood up and began inching down the hall way. Kagome her mother and I followed. The inching was getting on my nerves so I just ran down the rest of the way and kicked the door open. Kagome's mother screamed and grandfather took her and ran down the hall way in the opposite direction. Souta was standing there, his arms and legs wrapped in hair.

"YURA OF THE HAIR???? WE DEFEATED YOU WHEN I FIRST MET INUYASHA!!!"

"Naughty naughty girl...you only defeated my comb."

"But you _were_ the comb!"

"Such a stupid girl." she tightened the strings of hair and Souta let out a muffled scream. (A/n for those of you who don't know Yura of the hair is a woman who uses super sharp hair to fight but she also has a very sharp but not too long sword. She was defeated in the third episode I think but here she's just alive. And yes she really was a comb)

"Inuyasha I'm not a priestess any more I can't see the hair!!"

"Well then we'll just have to cut around him! IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!" A quick swipe of my arm and one of Souta's legs was free. Yura pulled out her sword and bounced on the strings of hair toward me but Kagome jumped in front.

"BLADES OF FURY!!!" Yura was cut up all over but healed just as quickly. While I dodged all of Yura's sword attacks Kagome set her brother free and ran with him. I shot one last attack and followed her to the well. Souta located some of his grandfather's seals. He took a handful of them and we all jumped in the well. Souta threw the seals up out of the well and the landed on the lid. The lid flew up and onto the top of the well throwing us into darkness.

Kagome's pov

Sango and the other's were waiting outside of the well. They saw that Souta was hurt and pulled out my first aid kit. Had I really left it here that long??? Antiseptic was put on his cut's and were wrapped up. He had never been to the other side of the well before and he was excited even though he was hurt.

"Those seals won't hold her for long." Souta said. Inuyasha smiled.

"But look what I have." he held up Yura's red skull!!!! (a/n ok in the episode they had to take her red skull and stab it to defeat her k?) Sango stabbed the skull with her sword and a very faint scream was heard.

"Ok _now_ what are we going to do!?!?"

the second chp wow that took a long time.

-Mitsuki that's what my friends call me


End file.
